


Lance on Ice

by SharpKatsudon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Yuri on Ice AU, visual art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpKatsudon/pseuds/SharpKatsudon
Summary: Here's a visual series of fake screenshots based on the Yuri On Ice anime !





	Lance on Ice

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed check my IG and Tumblr acc for more ! : @sharpkatsudon


End file.
